


Blooper Reels

by The_Countess99



Series: Out of the Game [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Porn Watching, Sex Work, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: Most likely non-canon to the series and very heavily inspired by Gag Reel by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts which can be found here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073472I didn't ask for permission to do something inspired by their work but I will give credit where credit is due obviously so go check them out they write some good Angel Dust/Alastor stuff and they write Alastor as asexual which is his canon sexuality really well too.
Relationships: Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Luigi (Nintendo)
Series: Out of the Game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blooper Reels

Walking through the door Nikki's ears perked up as he heard quiet chuckling coming from Luigi, wondering what was going on he went over raising an eyebrow upon hearing his own voice "missed me huh?".

Yelping in surprise Luigi nearly dropped his phone before giving him a startled look "um...".

'Ding dong, the dick fell out~' Came Nikki's voice to the tune of The Witch is Dead from the phone. It was quickly followed by laughter and someone offscreen saying, 'Red card, Nikki. Stop fooling around'.

Realising what Luigi was watching Nikki groaned embarrassed "'course you'd watch porn for the bloopers".

"I was lucky to find this" Luigi chuckled while Nikki sat next to him snuggling up to his partner resting his head on his shoulder "what does red card mean anyway?".

"Means I fucked up too many takes and had to take a time out used to be due to wasting film but 'course things are digital now so that ain't an issue" he replied before purring as Luigi gently scratched behind his ears he then checked for which video it actually was "...these are so bad" he grumbled "I should look at your search history. See what you're into" though he knew he probably wouldn't find anything overly interesting.

Luigi snickers a bit "I'm into _you_ , you should know that by now and you're having fun in this one so it's my favourite".

"Fuckin' sap" Nikki snorted though he smiled softly before he nuzzled him "love ya".

"Love you too" smiling Luigi held him closer though laughter from the video caused them both to turn their attention back to Luigi's phone.

In the video, Nikki's on screen body had made an odd squelching sound and he was proceeding to make fun of the situation by making fart noises with his mouth, causing the present one to cover his face but he snickered a bit. It continued on to various clips of Nikki hilariously overacting, monotonously underacting, flubbing lines, and messing with the other actors.

Luigi was now laughing, wheezing slightly as he held his sides, Nikki groaned embarrassed but he chuckled a bit as well just glad that Luigi found it enjoyable.

Nikki supposed he could handle some embarrassment in exchange for seeing him so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was short, I couldn't really think of a way to make it around as long as the inspiration for this was because I didn't want to give away any spoilers because this would be taking place a bit in the future compared to where the series currently is in the timeline so yeah short little domestic fluff drabble thing


End file.
